Injuries to the knee joint requiring various periods of immobilization are both painful and common due especially to various rigorous sports such as football and skiing, as well as resulting from other misadventures or organic causes.
The means for immobilizing the knee joint by other than plaster casting or other semi-permanent procedures are subject to numerous deficiencies which cause unnecessary discomfort to the patient as well as contributing to further disabling conditions unrelated to the injury being treated.
Pressure by temporary splints on the area of the knee where the peroneal nerve passes close to the surface causes both pain and involuntary reflex or spasm reactions and contributes both to patient discomfort and extended convalescence of the joint.
Contact between the skin and brace or splint apparatus over large surface areas and extended time periods causes extensive sweating, dirt buildup, abrasion and resultant skin maceration.
Slipping or shifting of the appliance when in use causes discomfort and requires constant refitting of the appliance by the patient, which disturbance of the joint may lead to further extended recovery periods.
Braces in common use require removal for external inspection of the affected leg or for purposes of X-ray, since they cover substantially the entire surrounding area and contain various X-ray opaque parts or stiffeners.